The Pirate and the Lady
by Imreasc
Summary: Ginevra Weasley, the governor's daughter, is on a journey when suddenly a pirate ship is chasing them. Will she and her family escape them? Of course not, because that would derive our protagonist of an adventure and a romance. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome all to my new story. I hope you will enjoy it. As you probably have already guessed, this is a pirate story with Ginny and Harry as the protagonists. I'm Dutch, so I would appreciate all feedback on the grammar and use of words and you're also welcome to comment on the story itself.  
>All I can say now is: enjoy!<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by JK Rowling. This disclaimer is in effect for the whole story._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Pirate and the Lady<em>**

_Chapter 1_

_Atlantic Ocean, 1647_

The salty wind played with the few locks of hair that had escaped her hairdo. It filled her nose with the overpowering smell and it made her perfectly aware that she was at sea, for the first time on a ship since she was five and had come to Port Royal. Happily she brushed a lock behind her ear and took another breath of air. Ginevra Weasley was enjoying her time on the _Gloria._

The crew was working around her: cleaning the deck, stacking up ropes and climbing into the mast to adjust sails. After a few days she had gotten used to the bustle around her and she paid them no attention, until a rough voice was heard from her right.

"Oh, excuse me, miss." The rough voice did not suit the boy. She could not call him a man yet, as he seemed to not have passed the age of thirteen. He was holding a mop in his right hand and a bucket with water in the other. "I need to clean the deck here." It seemed he did not dare to ask for her to move away, though still he tried to make clear that it was necessary that she would.

"I am sorry, I'm standing in your way. I'll leave." She took her dark blue dress in one hand and walked carefully away as she did not want to slip. She decided that it was a good moment to look for her father. He was probably in his cabin, reading his instructions again. She walked to his office and bedroom and knocked and opened the door. The view made her smile tenderly. As she had predicted, her father, a balding thin man, was reading a few documents and was so occupied that he had not heard her enter.

Her father, governor Arthur Weasley, had been appointed thirteen years ago by King Charles to keep an eye on a island near Bermuda; not the most important job, but it kept her father satisfied and the King too, as he had not called Governor Weasley back yet. he was in his mid forties and his once vivid red hair was thinning and growing grey. Not that the outside world saw that: as governor and a man of high standards he wore a white wig, even when the temperatures in the Caribbean made it unpleasant to wear it.

"Father?" Ginevra asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

Arthur Weasley startled, but smiled as he saw his only daughter in the cabin. "Ginevra, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm just making sure that my father does not overwork himself." She walked to his desk and gently took the documents in his hands. She made a neat pile and laid the papers on the corner of the desk. "You do not need to worry, you have prepared yourself plenty. Do not forget that Percy will help you. He will have the documents remembered, every little detail is in his head. Have you eaten yet?"

The governor shook his head. "I won't be able to read more until I have eaten something, will I?"

Ginevra smiled. "No, you will not. I think my brothers will be on the deck. They can join us for some food." She walked to the cabin door and looked sternly at her father as he did not make any movement indicating that he was about the get out of his chair. "Come on, father."

With exaggerated difficulty governor Weasley got out of his chair and followed his daughter to the deck. "You take after your mother more every day, God rest her soul."

"I will take that as a good thing."

The governor and his daughter were now on deck and looked around to see the rest of their family. It proved to be easily done: three men with red hair like Ginevra were standing near the wheel, talking to the bulky man behind the ship's wheel.

The tallest of the three was William, the eldest. His hair was long and tied back in a low ponytail. His face showed some scars, from fights in the New World and Ginevra knew that there were more on his arms and torso. He wore the uniform of Commodore, though he did not have his hat with.

Next to him was Charles, the second son of the governor, and his clothing was loser than his brother's: he wore breaches tucked into his boots and a white loose shirt. His hair too was long and in a ponytail and also he had forgone a hat. Though he did not look like it, also Charles held a rank in the navy: Captain, which was one lower than his brother's.

The last brother was Percy, the studious brother of the three. It showed in his clothes: they were like his father's and without any indication of a rank in the army or navy. He wore glasses and his hair was shorter, though still collar-length. He had a mustache and a pointed beard as the latest fashion was in London.

The three were talking, pointing to the horizon and occasionally asking Henry, the man behind the wheel, something, probably to confirm a theory. It was not a rare sight to see.

Ginevra proceeded her to her brothers, who greeted them with a smile and Charles put his hand shortly on her head, careful to not mess the do up.

"Father, we will need four more days to reach Port James," Percy said. He spoke with a more formal tone than William who contributed: "We are on schedule and Henry says he does not expect any foul weather."

"Excellent," their father said. "I expect we will reside there for a week, ten days at the most and then we will return home." He looked worried about the meeting, which would be with the local governor to keep the trade lively.

"It will go fine, father," Charles said. He turned to his sister: "Where is your companion? I have seen her very little since we left port." He was talking about Mary, Ginevra's personal maid and the only other woman on the _Gloria_.

"She is experiencing seasickness. It's her first time on sea."

"And she is still below decks?" Charles asked with his eyebrows high. "Does she not know that the worst thing you can do while being seasick is staying below decks? She needs the fresh wind."

"She simply won't listen to me, or she is too ill to leave her bed. I decided I will give her the rest she needs. There is not much to do for her now, so it does not matter." She put a stubborn lock of red hair behind her ear, but it did not matter: the wind blew it away again. "However, we were here to ask if you would like something to eat."

"Yes, please," Charles beamed; it was like he had a bottomless stomach sometimes. Ginevra often wondered how he survived for weeks on a ship where caution with the food was needed. Percy and William nodded and Ginevra left them to go to the kitchen. There she was greeted by Thomas, though he was more commonly called 'Cook'. He was a muscled man with an earring and a bald head. Just your average crew member on a ship, just like his name. Though as Cook had told her: sometimes the most obvious names were the best names. He was now chopping vegetables and when she entered the galley he pointed to the tray with bread on the table.

"Thank you, Cook. Do you mind if I take some lard?"

"No problem, miss. You know where it is." And without much ado he continued with his work.

Ginevra grabbed the jar of lard and with a knife she put some on the pieces of bread. Ever since her mother died, about ten year ago, she took care of her family, with help of the servants. Molly, also a redhead, had been a motherly type; not a person who would let the servants raise her children. No, her mother had always made sure that the children knew who their mother was. She would scold them, make them breakfast and take them for trips in the foreign country they were living in. She had died of an unfamiliar illness and her husband had been fragile ever since.

Ginevra put some extra lard on the piece of bread that was meant for her father and then took the tray to her family, who were discussing the direction they were heading.

"With the compliments of Cook."

"Thank you, honey." Her father took his piece of bread with a knowing smile and the five of them watched the sea, silently eating their food.

It was peaceful and Ginevra had wanted to stay like this for a long time until...

"Ship ahoy! Ship ahoy!" The man in the crow's nest called and he pointed in the direction behind the ship. The five immediately turned around and squinted their eyes to see something. William had already taken the telescope from Henry and was looking intently at the sea. When he found what he was looking for, he immediately turned to his brother. "Pirates probably."

"Have they hoisted their flag?" Charles asked. His joking nature was pushed back and Ginevra saw the navy officer in her brother.

"No, but I think I recognize the ship." William handed the telescope to Charles.

"Which ship is it?" Percy, Ginevra and the governor looked intently at the Commodore.

"The Gryffin," Charles answered for his brother. He looked tensed and when his brother confirmed his lips were one thin straight line. "What is your plan?"

"Their ship is fast."

"The Gloria is fast," Governor Weasley interjected.

"Not that fast, father. Their ship is faster. I'm hoping we can avoid them for a while so they lose interest. However, I'm afraid they won't. I plan on fighting with every man and weapon on this ship. The Gryffin will know that it was a mistake to chase the Gloria and I plan on giving those pirates the punishment they deserve as soon as we are in Port James."

"I like it. Allow me to assist." Charles walked to the railing of the bridge and called clear: "All hens on deck! All hens on deck!"

Meanwhile William turned to Henry. "How long before they catch up with us?"

"At this rate, sir?" Henry looked behind them, looked at the sails and the sea and then said: "A few hours. We are using most of our sails, so more speed is not possible."

"Fine, then we will have a few hours to prepare ourselves." He stepped forward to stand next to Charles to wait for all of the crew to gather on the deck.

Behind them Ginevra turned to her other brother and her father. "We don't have a lot of gold to offer them, why are they coming after us?"

"I do not know," the governor looked behind him again to see the approaching ships again.

"Maybe they are bored or they might have received false information about our freight." Percy was clearly thinking this through. "Either way, I do not believe that they will ignore us."

"Crew! I want this ship prepared for battle. Ready the cannons and make sure everyone has a weapon and is ready to fight. We have a few hours. Now go!" William ordered. There was a flood of "yes, sir!"'s and the crew fell apart again, each doing what they were trained to do in case of a battle.

"Make sure that everything is done what has to be done and that they do it properly. I will stay here and make a strategy with Percy." William said to Charles, who shortly saluted and then ascended the stair to the deck. He now turned to Percy, his father and Ginevra. "Percy, I need your help to make a battle plan. Ginevra, you can stay here on deck, but as soon as they are close by, you have to go and hide below deck. I do not want you to be in the heat. Father, I recommend you to do the same."

The governor stood straighter and his eyes had a spark of spirit. "I was part of the navy too, I still have some tricks up my sleeve. I am the governor and I will not let you fight without me."

William did not protest as Ginevra did. He looked at his father carefully. He seemed to try to read something in the blue eyes that he had inherited. "Fine," he said eventually. "Make sure you are prepared."

"No, you can't let that happen!" Ginevra protested.

"Gin, I need every man who can fight and father can fight."

"Don't worry, your old father will be fine." The governor embraced his daughter shortly. "I will not be in the heat of the fight, so you do not need to worry. I will get you when the fight is over, I promise."

Time passed by fast now she was dreading the fight that was as rapidly approaching as the Gryffin was. She hugged her father and her brothers and wished them victory. She stayed a little longer with her father and it was with great reluctance that she left them to sit in her cabin. She walked in the small room and was very close to biting her nails (a thing a lady would never do and if her mother had raiser her one thing, it was like a lady) when the first cannons were fired. She let out a strangled cry and looked out of her small window, but there was nothing to see except a lot of water. She tried to sit down, but she knew she could not sit quietly and wait for the fight to be over. She also knew that she was of no use in the fight, so the most sensible thing was to stay in the cabin and keep praying that the fight would end in victory for the Weasleys.

Time was a curious thing. In Ginevra's opinion the fight was dreadfully long. After the cannons had be fired there had been a lot of shouting and noises of boots landing on the deck, accompanied by the noise of sword against sword. The fight did not seem to stop and it frustrated Ginevra to no end.

She did not hear the footsteps on the stairs and when her cabindoor was slammed open it scared her greatly.

A tall blonde man with tattoos on his arms and a slick grin stepped into her cabin and the grin became greater when he saw the woman near the bed.

"Well, well, I was looking for gold, but this will do too. You don't have to move far, love." His eyes looked at her, at her bed and back at her. His eyes roamed greedily over her curves and as a reaction he licked his lips. A shiver travelled over Ginevra's spine. She looked at the door behind the man and she knew that was her only way out.

She was trapped.

He stepped towards her; like a predator approaching his prey, and she stepped sideways to the little table in her cabin. On it was still a plate, the only thing in the room that could be used as a weapon. It was her only chance.

He saw what she was doing and he leapt towards her. She did not wait for him to grab her and she smashed the plate on his shoulder, just missing his head. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against his chest. A foul smell infiltrated her nose, but she did not pay anymore attention to it. An instinct, that she never knew she had, took over and she did everything she could to escape his grasp. She bit, clawed, kicked, screamed and turned as much she could.

He was strong, but impatient.

He held her closer, put his arm against her throat and was trying to sniff or kiss her neck. She did not know and she did not plan on letting him do it.

He grew more impatient and eventually, Ginevra did not know how long she had been fighting against him, probably just seconds as she was not tired yet, he smacked his fist against her head and darkness fell.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is already chapter 2. Please don't expect the next chapter tomorrow. You can see this as a two part premiere. Please leave a review, it will be immensely helpful!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

She woke up in an unfamiliar place: it was dark, stale and unpleasant. She tried to get up, but Ginevra felt that her legs were constricted and not by the dress she was wearing. She could not see much, so she felt around and came to the discovery that something made of jute was around her from the waist down. She frowned, though she stopped soon with that, because her head was throbbing now. She wiggled herself out of the sac and touched gently the side of her head. There was no lump, but it was sore and she stopped.

_Where __am __I?_ she wondered and she squinted her eyes to look through the darkness. It did not help, though she thought she could see a twinkle of gold, touched by a very small beam of sunlight. She felt that the ship was rocking slightly and it surprised her: why was she in the hold of the Gloria? She never came here.

Ginevra stood up and was immediately thrown sideways by the rocking of the boat and her weak knees. Her head bumped against the wood and it did not help her to relieve the pain.

Suddenly she remembered what had happened: pirates had chased the Gloria and had come on board to fight. But she had not hidden in the hold. There was a certainty that pirates would look there first. The long blonde man came to mind. The slick pirate.

Ginevra put her hands to her eyes to think of what had exactly happened. He had entered her cabin, she had fought for her life and dignity and he... he had struck her unconscious. Her eyes flew open, though it did not matter for her sight. She gingerly touched her belly and her hips, but there was no pain there. Only her head felt like it had been violated. She had heard stories of bedding someone from her friends after they were married and the thing they all had in common was pain. It hurt to lose your virginity and it was not your head that bore that pain.

A great burden, taken a few moments ago, fell from her shoulders. She was still clean; whole; pure. Her father did not have to be worried.

But how had she ended up here in the hold?

She listened to the noises on deck to see if the fight was still going on of if it was safe to take a breath of fresh air and see her father and brothers again. The shouts she heard were not those heard in a fight and the sound of swords slung against each other was absent. More joy spread through her: they had won! She gathered her dress into her hands to walk faster and almost sprinted up the stairs, had she not encountered a man.

His hands stopped her from bumping into him and after she gained her balance back, she looked happily up into his face, about to ask how everything was. The sight made her lose her tongue.

This was not one of the members of the crew William had taken with him. He did not wear the shirt, breeches or scarf that was contributed to the crew. She did not see him well, but the earring, bare chest and the sword in his belt were easily spotted.

"Well, well, what has the sea brought us this time? The captain does not like women on the ship, I think I'll have to throw you back in the sea."

"No! No!" Ginevra screamed, but it did not matter: she was picked up as if she were a bag of feathers and thrown over the man's shoulder. She did not see where they were going: she was too busy trying to get out of the strong hold. "Let me down! Now! Let me go!"

She became aware that she was on deck as suddenly she could see the wood they were walking on and the air was filled with the salty smell she loved. It did not stop her from trying to fight her way out, but she was aware that the man did not take her to the railing, but to another stair, probably to the bridge of the ship.

"Oi, captain! See what I found in the hold."

Ginevra was lowered to the deck, pretty gently, though the man did not let her go. His hand was like a handcuff around her arm. She tried to get her arm back, but it was futile.

A man came to stand before her. She saw to black boots, black breeches, a belt with a sword and a white loose shirt which barely covered a tattoo and scars. She calmed herself and then with obvious defiance she looked up. She was not met by a friendly sight. The man had black hair, which was held out of his face by a red bandana and his eyes were a bright green, a colour that Ginevra had not encountered before. Those eyes were hard and his lips were a thin line. This man was not happy to see her and Ginevra considered it likewise.

"She was in the hold?" The man asked, his question directed to the man holding Ginevra.

"Yep, cap'n, she was on her way to the deck."

Ginevra looked at her captor. He was blond and his hair were loosely tied into a ponytail. His round cheeks and chin had a faint trace of facial hair and his eyes were a light friendly blue. It did not surprise Ginevra now that he had easily picked her up: his muscles were big; hard to overlook.

"Who are you?" The captain barked at her.

"I think you should know, you're the reason I'm not on my ship anymore," she answered back.

"So it was not the sea who brought you here? Shame." There was a sparkle in the blue eyes of her captor.

"Neville, shut it." The captain turned to Ginevra again. "I did not bring you here. I do not tolerate extra people on my ship. So I will ask again: who are you?"

"I'm not going to tell." She felt childish and maybe even stupid, seeing that the two men were armed and she was absolutely not, but something, maybe instinct, maybe stubbornness, made her defiant and uncooperative.

The captain's jaw tensed more, but he turned around and barked: "Ron! Come here! Let Finnigan take over!"

"Aye, sir!"

Ginevra could not see to who the voice belonged, but she did not have to wait long to know. The three were joined by a lanky man who could have been easily family of Ginevra: his hair was as red as hers. His face was filled with freckles and his blue eyes were curious. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of her and looked then at his captain, who said: "Neville has found this woman in the hold. I was wondering if you knew something."

"Harry, I have told you many times: not all redheads are family."

"Ron." The captain, Harry apparently, said with warning.

Ron sighed. "Fine. I think this is the lovely daughter of governor Weasley. The hair matches and we've just plundered his ship. It's my best guess."

"So it's miss Weasley then." The captain looked at the woman with more interest than before. "I still wonder how she became a stowaway on my ship."

"The sea?" Neville suggested jokingly, which earned him a exasperated glance from his captain and a knowing grin from Ron.

"I think one of our crew became overenthusiastic at the sight of a lovely woman like this a few hours ago when searching the ship for treasure."

"A few hours ago?" Ginevra interjected. "We are a few hours away from my father? What happened to the Gloria? What happened to my father? And to my brothers? Tell me!"

The captain only gave her a glance and continued his conversation with the two men. "I think I've made it clear that I do not tolerate any guests on the ship."

"That's why he hid her in the hold. Which is my guess," Ron said. Harry now looked furious and he stepped with deliberation to the guard rail of the bridge.

"All hens on deck! Immediately!" He turned back to the men. "We will ask ransom. I will not let her stay on the ship without some gain. After I spoke to the crew, bring her to a cabin, I don't want her to stand in our way." Without waiting for an answer, as if he knew he would be obeyed, he turned back to the deck which was filling with crew members in all sizes and colours imaginable. He put his hands on the rail, but not to seek support, but to bow forward to make his message clear.

"Men, behind me there stands a lady. I do not remember recruiting a lady on my ship. Am I right?"

"Aye," was the muttered answer.

"I do not tolerate any guests on the Gryffin, I've made that clear. So tell me, men, how come there is an unwelcome guest on my ship?"

There was silence. Nobody spoke up, but a few men seemed to discuss the matter in low voices. "No food until the guilty one steps forward. You may continue your work."

This was met with protests. Pirates shook their fists to their captain, who seemed unfazed by the reaction, and they began to argue with each other.

Ginevra was searching the crowd for the man who had entered her cabin during the fight and who was responsible for the throbbing pain in her head. She remembered the man to be blond and tall, so she thought he would be easily spotted. He wasn't, because, as Ginevra concluded, he was not among the crew on deck.

"Captain," she said to Harry who was still watching his crew. "he is not here."

He turned around. "You know who took you on my ship?"

"He knocked me unconscious. He was blond and tall. A kind of a slick man."

Neville and Ron looked at each other and said in unison: "McLaggen."

"The new one?" Harry inquired.

"Yep, cap'n." Neville answered. He handed Ginevra to Ron and walked to stand next to his captain. He searched the crowd and came to the same conclusion as Ginevra: "He is not here. Must be hiding somewhere."

"Coward," Ron said softly. He walked to stand next to his mate, dragging Ginevra with him and also searched for McLaggen. "He's not here."

"We've established that, I think." Harry said. He stood straighter again, sucked in some air and bellowed: "Crew! Where is McLaggen?" It took a while for the men to be silent again. No-one answered him. "Thomas, look if he is lazing in the hold. Bring him here immediately."

"Aye, sir!" A dark man, as black as some of the slaves Ginevra knew in the colony, took the stairs to below deck.

"For the rest of you. Continue your work. We will make port in a few days." The crew 'ayed', cheered and eventually every men went his own way: climbing into the masts, going below deck or just staying on deck.

The four on the bridge stayed where they were, waiting for the culprit to appear. The wait was short. Soon they saw a man coming from below deck, followed by the black man named Thomas. Ginevra felt her stomach twist and she stepped instinctively back: she wanted to run away. Ron's grip made it impossible, but he noticed and he bowed forward to whisper in her ear: "Don't worry, I'm here. Redheads look out for each other, right?" First it made her uncomfortable, but as Ron did not make another move and his voice had been honest, she felt safe in his presence. Harry had seen her move and it seemed that everything was set now, though Ginevra did not know how.

McLaggen saw the four on the bridge: his eyes widened for a second and he stopped, but he was pushed forward by Thomas. "McLaggen!" Harry bellowed and than there was no turning back for the pirate. The two ascended the stairs and stopped before the captain. Ginevra, Ron and Neville stood slightly behind him.

"McLaggen, please enlighten me: how did this woman get on my ship?"

McLaggen's eyes flicked to Ginevra and she looked back, with what she hoped was fearlessness. His eyes went back to look at his captain. "I don't know, sir, maybe she climbed on board?" Ginevra thought the man was a bad liar. She could easily hear that he was not telling the truth. Ron seemed to think the same, as he snorted.

"Why would a woman leave the ship of a governor and climb onto a pirate's ship?" Harry crossed his arms as if daring McLaggen to answer that question.

The man said nothing.

"I don't care if you're a new member of my crew, McLaggen. I have set a few rules the first time we met and you have defied my authority. You will be in the crow's nest for ten days. Only when I send Wormy up you may come down. Now, into the mast and send Wormy down, he will be delighted to see you."

"But, cap'n," McLaggen protested, but it did not matter: the captain was already walking away to the ship's wheel. He had lost interest.

"Now, go, McLaggen," Ron said. "Another stunt like this and you will be keelhauled."

"Yes, sir." It sounded disrespectful, but the redhead did not seem to care. McLaggen walked away and a minute later was seen climbing into the mast with reluctance. Now only Neville, Ron and Ginevra were left.

"Nev, you bring her to the cabin." Ron handed her over to the pirate.

"Why me? You are holding her now, you can bring her." Neville gave her back, but Ron immediately handed her over again.

"I'm first mate, you're second, I can tell you what to do." His grin was wide, but Ginevra did not like their game. She was handed back again by Neville and it made her feel like a doll no-one wanted.

"You're both redheads, you can do it."

"You found her, you should do it."

"The captain trusts you more, you should do it."

"The captain needs me to map out the journey, you'll have to do it."

"Neville! Bring her to the cabin. Ron! Come here!" Harry, still standing besides the wheel, shouted to the two men, effectively ending the playful argument.

"Aye, captain!" Both said. Ron could not help himself and stuck out his tongue to Neville like a four-year-old and he got a poke in return. He walked to the captain, while Neville gently dragged Ginevra with hem to the stairs. They did not go below deck, but went through the door which lead to the room beneath the bridge. There was a small hall with three doors and Neville opened the middle one and lead Ginevra inside.

The cabin had a bag with hay, a small desk with a quill and some documents, and a chest with clothes. There were two small windows, so the room was properly lit.

"This will be yours until you are free to go. It's actually mine, so I will come back later to get my stuff. I will go now and come back with some food. I can't guarantee that it will be good, but, hey, it's a pirate's life." It seemed that Neville could not stop talking. "I'm sorry McLaggen had to be such an idiot. The captain has clear rules, only a fool would break them. He is new, this is his first journey on the Gryffin. That's why the captain is mild with him. It's the first punishment. The captain is a fair man, you know. We're pirates, but still." He seemed to be more nodding to himself then to Ginevra and she just felt she did not care about the crew of this ship. She interrupted him. "What happened to my father and my brothers?"

Neville fell silent and he thought for a second. "Are they all redheads?" Ginevra nodded. "I know the old man is still alive, as is the commander of your ship. Were there any more?" Ginevra nodded. It felt like an ice cold hand had grabbed her heart in anticipation for more news. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to them. I can ask the captain, if you want that. Just don't go asking yourself, he won't like that. Just stay in your cabin and everything will be fine." Neville walked backwards, not knowing what to say more. "I-I-I will get you some food now. Don't wander off." And with that he left Ginevra alone in the cabin.

Peace.

Just some peace and quiet. She walked around and stopped by the porthole. She looked outside. Endless calm blue met her eye. There was no sign of a ship following the Gryffin and for the first time in a long time, she felt lonely.


End file.
